An alien in sunnydale
by Conner K
Summary: What if Conner was sent to Sunnydale because of the large disapperence rate.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing.

It was a warm, summer day in the little town of Smallville Kansas. The light shone brightly on two men. Conner Kent grunted lifting the tractor, up for the two hundredth time, before gently setting it down, the crunch that sounded alerting him to the fact that he had broken the beam behind the tractor again. He sighed in frustration as he walked behind the tractor, seeing where the beam was split. With a practiced ease he walked over to the pile of 2X4's and replaced the broken beam. Conner's Blue eyes nervously found Clark's scared if what he might find in them, but to his great relief he only found understanding and comfort.

"You're getting better Conner; you just have to keep practicing." Clark stated a small smile on his face. Conner just grinned before lifting the tractor again, and began to lower it, he waited to hear the sound of the beam breaking again, but this time he only heard the tires slowly crunch the soft hay under them. Conner's grin split his face as he silently celebrated not breaking that accursed beam. He quickly turned to find a smiling Clark.

"Good job Conner, see I told you, you could do it." Clark said as the two left the barn and walked into the small farm house. Conner's grin faded as he saw the pensive look that took over Clarks face.

"Conner we need to talk." Clark sighed as he led Conner to a chair before sitting down across from him. Conner was terrified because of the look on Clark's face.

"Conner you told me that when I thought you were ready, you'd be willing to join the team." Clark stated as he watched Conner's face slowly change from terrified to over joyed. "Conner I know that you've been keeping tabs on the news, which means I assume you know about the mass amount of disappearances in California." Clark stated. At the quick nod of Conner's head Clark continued. "I've been talking with Tess and Lois, and they both agree with me, that it would be a good idea to have someone down in that area." Clark sighed as he turned his head to the side. "Conner I know that I'm asking a lot of you here but I'd like you to go live in Sunnydale California and be their hero." Clark told Conner.

"Clark man, I'm honored that you'd consider me for this but, what if I'm not ready, I mean I just finally lowered the tractor without breaking the beam what if I screw up, or hurt somebody." Conner fretted, terrified at the possibilities until he felt a strong hand gently clamp down on his shoulder, looking up into Clarks eyes he found understanding, and pride.

"Conner I believe in you." Clark stated a proud smile on his face. Conner's eyes glowed with surprised happiness as he slowly nodded his head.

"Ok Clark, I'll do it." Conner watched as Clark smiled fully before he reached under the counter, pulling out a small box.

"Conner I want you to have this, it helped me out and I think it will do the same for you." With that said Clark handed Conner the box. Conner didn't know what to expect when he opened the box so with careful gently tugs Conner pulled the top apart reveling a black shirt with a large red S stamped in the middle. Below it was a pair of black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a long black trench coat. He looked back at Clark with a small smile on his face, before gently placing them back into the box.

"Thank you Clark." Conner said. He watched as Clark nodded before getting up and grabbing paperwork off the counter and handing them to Conner with a pen. Conner quickly perused the paperwork the first being an application to Sunnydale high school, the other was legal documents which stated that Conner would be aloud to live on his own. Showing that he'd be getting a monthly income from Tess as well as a smaller income from Oliver, he grinned as he quickly signed all the forms, before handing them back to Clark so they could be processed.

It was two weeks later as Conner was finishing packing the few belongings he had into the backpack that was sitting on his bed. The new house that Tess had purchased would be fully furnished. As Conner placed the last pair of blue jeans he owned into the bag he sighed softly before zipping the bag closed and slinging it over his back. He slowly walked out of his room of two months but not without sparing one last look back, before closing the door. Conner smiled at the small gathering that was waiting down stairs for him. A small goodbye party had been thrown the night before, now all that was left was Clark, Lois, and Tess. With easy smiles and sad goodbye, and a couple of promises to call Conner finally made it outside to where the black Ducati **Superbike 1198 SP sat waiting for him. He grinned at the bike that had been a going away present from Oliver. Conner sat astride his bike before with a gently smile he placed the black helmet over his head, started the motorcycle and was off in, speeding down the highway to his new home, a large grin splitting his face.**

**Alright well that's my first chapter tell me what you think please. And for Conner's costume think Clarks from season nine except instead of the silver Shield his is the red one that is common in superboy mythology. R&R love to hear them good or bad.**

**Conner K.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing.

It was nearing midnight as Conner finally turned into the driveway of his new home. He smiled as he parked his motorcycle right next to the large red truck that was already parked in the garage. Tess had bought it for him shortly after Oliver bought him the Ducati, claiming that Conner couldn't take girls on dates if he only had that bike. Followed by a lot of teasing from everyone about not wanting to be uncles, or aunts for a few more years.

Conner just grinned as he walked into his new home, noticing the pictures that covered the walls, all of them were of him and the large group of people he considered family. Conner gently picked up the picture frame that sat over the fireplace. In it was a picture of him and Martha, from the first day they met.

He had been terrified of how she would react to finding out her son had been cloned and that clone was currently living in her home. He remembered hearing the gravel crunch under the wheels of Lois's car, as she pulled into the driveway, Clark gently squeezing his shoulder in to help reassure him that everything would be ok. The slightly southern sound to her voice as she stated that she was home. How her eyes light up in joy at seeing Clark, before her gaze shifted to him. The tears that began to well up in her eyes as Clark told her about him, before she walked right up to Conner and gently wrapped him in a hug, with a mumbled "looks like the family just got a little bigger."

The picture was taken a couple of hours later and it showed him and Martha, just sitting around the barn talking about whatever. Each picture here showed a different scene that had meaning to him, a special memory. Conner gently put the picture back before walking up the stairs to the master bedroom. Like many teenage kids do Conner unceremoniously dumped his bags out on the bed. He shifted into super speed and began placing his clothes in the dresser and closet before stopping as he noticed a small rectangular box with his name scribbled on it in Clark's handwriting. He quickly grasped the note unfolding it as he held the box in his other hand.

'Conner, I slipped these in when Lois was giving you a hug and complaining about your chose in clothing. I have faith in you to become a great hero, but I've learned over time that people have difficulty believing in people who wear masks. So I figured these could help you.

Clark.'

Conner reread the note twice before opening the box to find a pair glasses, resting comfortably inside. With quick movements he grasped the glasses and slid them onto his face, turning to look into the mirror. Conner wanted to groan as he saw his reflection. He looked like a dork.

"Thanks Clark." Conner sighed sarcasm present in his voice. Tomorrow was his first day of school, so with one last sigh he placed the glasses next to his bed and fell asleep.

Conner groaned as he felt the first rays of the sun wash over his sleeping figure waking him up in an instant. He sighed as he grabbed the glasses off his bedside table placing them on his face before digging through his dresser for clothes. After fifteen minutes of debating Conner decided on a pair of blue jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and his work boots. Setting his clothes on his bed he grabbed a large blue towel and striped on his way into his large bathroom, for his morning shower. With an easy flick he turned on the small boom box that sat in his bathroom, a habit that he had obtained from Lois. She always brought a boom box into the bathroom with her, and listened to music in the mornings, conveniently forgetting that both he and Clark had super hearing. He just grinned at the memories of him and Clark listening to Lois sing.

After a quick shower, Conner slipped into super speed to get dressed. A small smile on his face when he saw his reflection in the mirror, sure he still wasn't a big fan of the glasses, and the clothes that he was wearing would fit better on a farm or in a farming community then in California, but he was comfortable and that's what mattered to him. He slid into the driver's seat of his new truck, and began the drive to school.

It took Conner about fifteen minutes to reach the school, a hesitant smile on his face as he stepped out of his truck and walked into the building. Conner clutched the red strap of his backpack nervously, he tried catching the attention of a number of students to ask where the office was but everyone seemed to busy to take the time, so with a resigned sigh, Conner began to trek around the school hoping to find it. He froze as he heard the first bell ring watching as all the students began to migrate to there first classes of the day. Not wanting to be in the way Conner pushed through the crowd mumbling apologies as he went. After five minutes of constant pushing and apologizing Conner found himself in a large deserted hallway, a staircase not more then five feet from him, with somewhat unsure strides Conner made his way to that staircase. He noticed a petite blond stomping towards him from the bottom of the stairs, Conner moved towards the side to let her pass when he noticed a small wet spot directly in her path. He watched time seeming to slow down as her show failed to grip the tiles, her leg shooting out from under her. Conner lunged towards the girl, his arms rapping around her falling body; he used the momentum from his lunge to force his body below hers so that his almost invulnerable body could take the damage.

They stayed at the bottom of the stairs there school supplies lying on the floor around them as the blond gripped his plaid shirt tightly her eyes wide, he smiled slightly as he unwrapped his arms from around her.

"We should be ok now miss" Conner stated softly to the young lady that had a death grip on his shirt. He watched amused as she quickly forced herself up and away from his body her cheek dusted a light pink. Before her eyes shot back at him flying over his frame the same way that Lois's would if she was looking for any injures on Clark.

"Are you ok, should I help you to the nurses office, or go and get her, or." The girl babbled on freaking out some what.

"Miss I'm fine, really, a bump here or a bruise there but nothing serious. But are you ok?" Conner asked as he looked the young woman in the eyes his blue eyes staring into her stunning green eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." She responded softly, smiling as she began to pick up her school supplies. "I'm Buffy by the way." She said as she held her hand out.

"Conner." He smiled as he took her hand.

Alright that's chapter two I realize that Conner's acting a little ooc but its all part of the plan. Review plz.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I own nothing.

The day had passed somewhat fast since the incident this morning with Buffy, and Conner found himself heading for gym class. It had begun raining about two hours ago, so gym would be held indoors today. After a quick change into a t-shirt and some sweatpants' Conner found himself being separated into a group, finding another line standing on the other side of the midcourt line. His blue eyes locked onto a shaggy haired young man with brown eyes and a rather angered look in them. Conner listened as the gym teacher stated the one rule in Dodge ball before both groups split to the sides. He noticed as the shaggy haired young man and a group of four others worked as a team, striking together. Conner managed to weave around most of the balls until he noticed the five take aim at a red haired young woman that stood next to him, he watched the brown eyed young man throw the ball at her head.

The sound of a ball slapping against flesh caused the young women to stare at the hand that had appeared in front of her face the red ball grasped tightly in it. Her eyes following the arm up to the young man that stood before her his blue eyes covered by a set of horrible glasses.

Conner growled softly as he brought the ball back before throwing it at one of the males, a painful slap sounding out as the ball slammed into the short cropped young mans groin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Conner's glare didn't leave his face as he threw a second ball quickly dispatching another one of the group. It was seconds later that the shower bell rang causing the remaining groups to drop the balls to the floor. But nether Conner nor the shaggy haired boy moved, their eyes locked on each other in a dark glare. Conner tensed as he felt a soft feminine hand on his shoulder, his blue eyes finding a pair of familiar green ones.

"Come on Conner, gyms over." Buffy stated softly up to the taller young man, with one last glare at the group's leader, Conner turned away and went to the shower room. After a quick and uneventful shower, Conner left the gym walking calmly out into the hallway towards his locker. As he approached he noticed the young red haired women, calling out to the shaggy haired young man.

"Xander, what's wrong with you?" she asked, he watched as Xander led her away from the group.

"I guess you've noticed that I've been different around you guys lately." He stated calmly.

"yes." She replied with some obvious irritation.

"And I think um, I think it's because my feelings for you have been changing, and well we've been friends for such a long time, that I feel like I need to tell you something." Xander stated.

Conner barely noticed as Buffy walked past him, a bad feeling creeping into the pit of his stomach as he watched the scene that was playing out before him, he could see the hopeful expression just barely making its way onto her face at his words.

"I've um, I've decided to drop geometry, so I won't be needing your math help any more, which means I won't have to look at your pasty face again." He said before him and the rest of the group began to laugh. Conner felt rage boiling in his gut as he watched the young redhead walk away from the group tears welling up in her eyes.

He heard as slam of a locker as his gaze spun around from where the young women had just left, watching as Buffy walked up to Xander, her arms crossing over her chest, as the boy brought his thumb up towards his mouth trying to stifle his laughter.

"You gonna say something to me?" Buffy asked anger coloring her voice. The boy stared at her for a single second before he began to laugh again the group following his lead. Conner watched as they walked away laughing, before he saw Buffy turn and follow after her friend. Conner debated for a second before he followed after the group his anger simmering below the surface. With an easy slip he into super speed he blurred in front of the group, stopping around the corner that they'd next pass.

It was mere seconds later that the group turned the corner to find Conner standing in the center of the hall his arms crossed over his chest and a dark glare on his face. Xander snickered softly at Conner before trying to walk past him, only for Conner's arm to fly out grasping Xander's jacket, and flinging the other sixteen year old backwards.

"You owe that young lady an apology." Conner growled at the other boy his arms once again crossed over his chest.

"Yeah sure, and who's gonna make me." Xander asked as he looked directly at Conner before once again starting to walk past him, Conner wanted so badly to stop him again but he realized that the only way he could make the other male apologize was to use brute force and that would cause too many questions, so with increasing anger Conner allowed the other teens to pass, before turning and walking down the hallway himself. His plan was to find the young redhead and talk to her. It was four minutes later that he noticed her sitting up on the second level hallway, Buffy just beginning to walk away from her. He made slow easy paces up the stairs and towards the girl.

"hey are you ok?" Conner asked her when he was five feet away. He watched as her head shot up her green eyes locking onto his blue eyes. For a second Conner found himself wondering if every girl in this school had green eyes.

"Um yeah I'm ok." She stated but the quiver in her voice told Conner that she wasn't being honest. "Hey you're that guy from gym." She said as her pointed at him. Conner just grinned before extending his hand.

"Yeah I'm Conner, Conner Kent." He watched as she stood up before grasping his hand in hers.

"Willow Rosenberg" she said with a smile.

"Oh is see she get's to know your last name but I don't." a sarcastic voice greeted them from behind. Both turned to see Buffy standing there a small grin on his face as one of her hands rested on her hip.

"Well you know I gotta be careful who I let know my last name, I hear there are people who steal them." Conner said a small grin on his face as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"You don't say." Buffy said with a grin. Mere seconds before the bell rang alerting everyone to the fact that class was about to begin again. So with a small smile Conner looked at both the young women.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Buffy, and it was a pleasure meeting you Willow." He stated before he started walking down the opposite hallway from the one they were getting ready to head down, stumbling and falling halfway down. The rest of the day passed quickly, the group having disappeared after lunch. Conner also didn't happen to see ether Buffy or Willow for the rest of the day. When school finally came to an end, Conner traveled to his locker one last time depositing his bag, and books before taking the keys to his truck and heading home.

As Conner pulled into the driveway of his new home he noticed a blond woman in her early forties standing outside his front door, with what looked like a pie in her hands. He watched as she turned around at the sound of his trucks engine turning off, before she began to walk towards him.

"Good afternoon." Conner said as the women got closer to him.

"Hi, my names Joyce summers and I'm just here to welcome you." The women said with a large smile, extending her arms so the pie was almost touching him.

"I'm Conner." He said as he reached up to take the pies from her. "Um would you like to come in?" Conner asked as he opened his front door.

"Thank you for the offer but my daughter should be home soon." Joyce responded before turning and walking away. Conner smiled softly as he walked into his home. Stripping off his shirt as he walked into the small weight room that was set up in the basement.

Night had just fallen as Conner finished sliding on the black coat that Clark had given him, his glasses sitting in there case on his bedside table. With a calm measured, confident steps Conner walked down the stairs, and into his backyard. He stopped in the middle, before bending his knees and jumping into the air. For a second his body felt weightless as if he was actually flying, only to begin the slow decent towards the Sunnydale water towers, the highest point in town. He began to focus his hearing trying to listen for anyone that may be in danger. He heard two different screams, both from opposite sides of town. The first lasted only a half minute. But the other was followed by the sound of fire. So with another bend of his knees Conner leapt towards the second scream. He saw the fire raging from a small home; he landed across the street in the shadows. It appeared as if the fire department had the house fire under control, until he heard the screams of the mother.

"please my daughters still in there, please" she screamed, Conner never heard the rest of her pleas as he rushed into the burning house, he found the three year old girl crying in, a little pink room. Conner rushed towards her as he heard the support beams cracking, wrapping his arms around her and covering her with his body just as the house fell down on top of them. Conner waited for what felt like hours as the fire was slowly put out, but when he finally began to feel cold droplets of water dripping onto his back he began to stand forcing the roof up, one arm still wrapped around the little girl the other coming up to push the roof off his body. He watched as firefighters rushed to the area around them, Conner holding the little girls body out to the men, smiling as they took her towards her sobbing mother. Knowing that the girl was safe Conner lunged into the air, and stood vigilant for another four hours, managing to stop two convenient store robberies, and a possible rape. Before he finally went home for the night.

The next day came quickly for Conner, after picking out clothes for the day and his morning shower Conner, found himself once again at school. He grinned as he noticed a young woman in a black boots that came up her shins, a pink skirt, with a black t-shirt and a matching black beanie. With a smile on his face Conner jogged up behind her.

"Interesting color scheme you have going there Buffy." He said grinning widely as she jumped at his voice. Spinning with small smile lighting up her face.

"Jeez Conner you scared me." Buffy said as she looked at him before lightly punching his shoulder.

"I try." With that said the two began to walk in a comfortable silence, until Conner noticed Willow walking with a that Xander kid from yesterday, his whole body tensed as he began to march towards them only to stop when he felt a small hand grip his arm.

"Conner stop for a second" she said causing Conner to turn and face her confusion etched across his face, "Xander's actually a really nice guy, yesterday was just weird because those other kids slipped drugs into his food." Buffy said as she looked at Conner. "Please give him a chance to prove that he's decent." Buffy pleaded, Conner sighed before he nodded his head, and began to walk towards them at a slower more casual pace.

"Hey Willow." Both Conner and Buffy greeted her at the same time, causing Xander to turn.

"Hey Buffy, hi Conner" Willow said a large smile gracing her face.

"Hey Buffy, and um hi I'm Xander." Xander said as he held out his hand towards Conner. Conner looked down at his hand skeptically for a minute before extending his own hand to grasp the other young mans.

"Conner."

And that's chapter three. The Buffy episode was The Pack


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I own nothing.

It had been two weeks since Conner moved to Sunnydale, and started attending school. It was a typical Monday morning as Conner drove to school. It was at the only four way intersection between his home and school, where a canary yellow sports car, sped out in front of him nearly crashing into the side of his truck, the female drivers head bouncing along to music while she sped on her way to the school.

After the near collision Conner drove rather carefully the rest of the way to school arriving at seven forty-five. He was just exiting his truck when he heard a male voice calling his name. Turning towards the sound he noticed a shaggy head of brown hair jogging towards him.

"Hey Xander." Conner said when Xander was closer to him, a small grin coming onto Conner's face. Even though he and Xander had started the friendship poorly Conner quickly found a friend in the other young man. Both young men grinned as they turned away from the truck and began there trek up to the school.

"So Conner have you heard about Superboy's latest save." Xander asked the other boy a small grin on his face. Conner wanted to groan at the name that they had given him, the day after Clark showed himself to the public and Lois named him Superman, Conner had been called Superboy by the newspapers the very next day.

"No Xander who did he save this time?" Conner asked his friend a small sigh in his voice.

"Well there was a school bus that had lost control and Superboy jumped in front of the bus and caught it with his bare hands. I mean how awesome is that." Xander said admiration coloring his voice. As the two walked towards their first class Conner found that most of their conversation revolved around his superhero persona, to his minor irritation.

His classes passed quickly and before he realized it Conner found himself stumbling through the lunch line, trying to grab one of the less toxic looking foods that were set out for them. When he finally managed to make through the line and pay, he turned looking for a seat, he found the abandoned table that he had sat at for most of the past two weeks lunch periods, because even though he had friends in Buffy, Willow, and Xander they spent most of their lunches in the library and even though Conner found that he respected Mr. Giles, he had no intention of spending his lunch in the presence of the man. So with measured steps Conner began his short trek over to the table that he always sat at, only to feel a foot shoot out in front of his own, forcing Conner to shift his center of balance so that he didn't break the other kids ankle, in doing so Conner lost his balance like many kids do and fell forward, landing on his lunch tray. The food being crushed against his chest. He groaned as he heard the laughter of the student body all around him, slowly moving his arms underneath himself to begin pushing himself up when he felt two pairs of hands latching onto each of his shoulders. He looked to the side to discover Willow helping to lift him up on one side, whilst Buffy held the other.

"Thanks." Conner said to the two, a large smile splitting his face. He let the two young women lead him away from the cafeteria and towards Xander's locker. "Um why are we heading towards Xander's locker?" Conner asked when he realized the path they were traveling.

"Well when we were younger Xander used to get picked on a lot so he started bringing a second shirt to school. Hopefully that hasn't changed." Willow stated as she smiled up at Conner. He looked at her with a small smile before confusion settled onto his face at the sight of her running up to Xander's locker and quickly spinning the combination. He looked towards Buffy in minor amusement when Willow giggled in joy at before grabbing a shirt out and handing it to Conner. Conner froze as he took in the hideous shirt that Willow had just thrust into at him, it was a bright baby blue button up, with pink and yellow flowers set at intervals all over it. He looked at both girls for a second before looking back at the shirt.

"No offence to Xander's taste in clothes, but I'd rather not wear a shirt." Conner stated jokingly only to freeze in terror as both Buffy and Willow looked at each other identical grins on their faces.

"Well if that's how you feel then." Buffy began with a grin splitting her face.

"Lose the shirt." Willow finished sporting the same grin. Conner looked between both ladies in horror, turning quickly to try and escape. He took off down the hallway, running corners trying to find a safe room as he heard the pounding footsteps of the women behind him. With two quick turns Conner found himself bursting through the doors of the library, where he came face to face with Mr. Giles, Xander sitting in the chair not far from the door. Conner had barely gotten the chance to turn around when he heard the heavy breathing of two people stopping behind him.

"Dude what happened to your shirt?" Xander asked after he got over the fact that the three just burst through the doors.

"Tripped in the cafeteria." Conner responded before he looked at Mr. Giles. "Hey Mr. Giles you wouldn't happen to have any shirts I could borrow would you?" Conner asked of the older man.

"Well I may, let me go check." Mr. Giles responded as he turned and began the trek into his office. Everyone listened as they heard him rummaging around in his office before his voice traveled out into the room. "Yes I happen to have one here." He stated as he brought out a dark blue button up shirt, extending it towards Conner.

"Thanks Mr. Giles." Conner said with a grin as he turned to enter the office only to find his way blocked by Willow her arms crossed over her chest, Buffy standing behind him her hands on her hips with one hip cocked out to the side.

"Well change shirts Conner." Willow said a grin covering her face as she said this almost like she thought that he would be to chicken to. That suspicion irritated Conner so without any hesitation Conner looked her and then Buffy in the eyes and said. "Fine." His hands reaching up and unbuttoning the top button, before making the trek down, he watched as Buffy and Willows eyes followed the buttons down until he finally finished the last button. He swapped grins with Xander who was just as amused at their female friend's expense as Conner was before he easily removed his shirt reveling his bare chest to the girls for around ten seconds just long enough for him to drop his original shirt and slide on the new one. And then with agile fingers he buttoned the new shirt up and walked over to where Xander was sitting.

"So Xander what are you up to my friend?" Conner asked as he sat next to the other young man both quickly delving into a conversation that mattered little to the two young women.

By the time lunch ended and Buffy and Willow had come back down to earth Conner had been convinced to join them at the Bronze that night. He also somehow found himself with a house mate for the night, because Xander had managed to trick, (although Xander would say that it had been Conner's idea.) Conner into having Xander spend the night.

The rest of the day pass uneventfully, Conner's drive home was luckily much the same, no crazy female drivers trying to crash into his truck.

Day turned to night as Conner found himself driving towards the under eighteen nightclub. He felt the music as it pounded against his sensitive eardrums, grinning as he noticed other kids his age dancing around. His grin turned into a full out laugh as he noticed Xander dancing around out on the floor stumbling into different people and just plain out looking foolish. Conner had just began to head towards the stairs when he noticed Buffy leaving, turning his head to look back at Xander and Willow he also noticed that there was a tall man, hair styled where his bangs went up at an angle, staring at Buffy, moving out of the way just before Buffy turned to look right at where he was once standing. Noticing that no one was there Buffy continued her walk out the doors. Conner had just stepped out the doors on the upper level when he noticed the other man following Buffy as well as three men in what looked like medieval knights armor traveling across rooftops, so with out a seconds hesitation Conner slipped into superspeed down to his truck and changed into his other outfit. Jumping back onto the roof he began to follow the same path watching stunned as the three men began to attack Buffy, he was preparing to jump down when he noticed the dark coated man grab one of the three, by his long mane of hair and yank it back, another short fight ensued in which the man that Conner heard Buffy call Angel was injured. The two taking off at a run, Conner followed waiting for the moment when he could take the three out without any risk of anyone else getting hurt. He grinned when he noticed the three circling outside of a house, rushing in to catch there attention.

"Hey ugly and friends." Conner yelled grinning when the three turned his way before all three charged at him, leading them away from civilian homes Conner could only grin as he finally slowed to a stop turning to confront his would be assailants.

"Bring it." He said raising one hand into the air cockily. The first lunged at Conner swinging wildly, Conner ducked under the swing his fist flying into the attacking mans stomach, forcing the man to the ground. The second two chose to attack together Conner quickly spun out of the way of their fists taking each man by the head and cracking them together. All three lay on the ground unconscious. Conner was preparing to wrap them in an iron bar so that he could deliver them to the police when two men jumped him from behind surprising the young hero; he quickly forced them off his back, spinning so that he could confront the other two. He had barely caught the first punch when he noticed a sight that horrified him more then Xander's shirt, both of the men's faces were hideously deformed, the bones above the eyes protruding horrendously, bumps peppering their faces, eyes appearing to be sunken beady and yellow, and their canines lengthened. The distraction was just enough for a third of these men to jump at Conner, the sound of the air splitting around the body alerting Conner to the descending man, so Conner spun his arm flying out behind him smashing into the jumping man sending him flying backwards, and to Conner's horror straight into a broken tree branch, which pierced the man's chest. Conner was sickened at himself, for he had just killed a man, but to his amazement the body exploded into dust. His confusion lasted only a second until he heard the braking of a twig, spinning to find that the rest had disappeared. With so many strange things happening that evening Conner rushed home quickly dialing Smallville.

"Hello." Come Clarks strong voice over the phone.

"Clark, I think I just did something really wrong." Conner basically screamed over the phone.

"Conner calm down, just tell me what happened." Clark responded calmly. And so Conner spent the next half hour going over every detail of the night with Clark hoping that Clark could help him.

"Clark what do I do?" Conner asked almost pleading tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

"Conner I'm not." Just then Conner overheard a door slamming on the other side of the phone before he heard Chloe's voice echoing over the phone.

"Conner it's Chloe. Listen I overheard what happened and I need you to do me a favor." Chloe's voice came over the phone.

"Ok Chloe." Conner responded hoping that Chloe would be able to help him.

"Conner there is a man in Sunnydale who knows about what you are, and everything that's been going on down there, I want you to go and find him." Chloe said calmly.

"Really Chloe, are you sure I can trust him?" Conner asked uncertain about the fact that someone knew about what he was.

"Yes Conner, now tomorrow I want you to find a man by the name of Rupert Giles, he'll be able to help you ok." Chloe's voice said over the phone.

"Wait Giles, as in my high schools Librarian." Conner asked incredulously, he didn't understand why his high school librarian would be able to help him but if Chloe said he would then he would. With that thought echoing through his head Conner found himself listening to the dial tone.

"What does nobody say goodbye anymore." Conner mumbled to himself before heading up stairs to get changed and then going back to the bronze.

Conner groaned the next morning as he rolled out of bed, throwing his glasses on his face as had become his habit, before walking down the hallway and into his guest room finding Xander face down on the bed clutching the second pillow tight, and unless Conner's ears were being deceived, mumbling about Cordelia. Conner just grinned before waking his friend up.

After both young men had gotten breakfast and gotten ready for school, Conner found himself with Xander in the passenger seat of his truck messing with his radio. Xander finally settled on a radio station just a Conner pulled into a parking spot at school and shut off the truck. Conner watched as Xander began to jog towards Buffy and Willow, and desired nothing more then to follow, but he had something else he had to do, so with slow strides, becoming more nervous as he went Conner soon found himself standing in front of the library's doors.

"Come on Conner you can do this." He said to boost his confidence before he calmly with head held high walked right into the library, and up to Mr. Giles office finding the older man sitting with an old book lay across his desk.

"Mr. Giles" Conner said calmly catching the older man's attention.

"Yes Conner." Mr. Giles responded closing the large book that he had been reading.

"My friend Chloe tells me that you can answer my Questions." Conner responded as he removed his glasses and looked directly at the older man, as Giles back straightened and his eyes widened.

Ok and that's chapter four, which is also the first part for the episode Angel in season one of Buffy. I plan to have the next chapter out shortly. I'd like to thank mmooch for your review of my story and I'd also like to thank everyone who has put this on story alert.

Please Read & Review I like hearing back from people.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I still own nothing.

Conner looked at the older man somewhat amused at his reaction to that one statement. Giles calmly reached up removing his own glasses and wiping them with a small towel that he pulled from his pocket, before placing them back on his face and staring at Conner again.

"I see." Mr. Giles stated as he looked at stared at Conner. The next half hour was spent with Mr. Giles explaining to Conner that vampires, demon's, and all the fairy tale things that went bump in the night did actually exist, and that there was a young woman that was to spend her life fighting them. Afterwards Conner spent the next half hour show Mr. Giles the full range of his powers so far. Conner had just finished using his superspeed to rearrange the books, when they heard the library door open.

"Hey Giles." They heard Buffy's voice yell out from across the room, and Giles watched as Conner slid the glasses back onto his face hunching his shoulders somewhat and, in that act making it appear as though he'd have difficulty lifting a bale of hay, much less the large bookcase that he had just lifted up and bench pressed twelve times like it was nothing. He watched stunned as Conner said hi to the other three before leaving the library, and heading to his first class.

That day passed quickly for Conner, and by the time night fell he was once again dressed but this time he had more knowledge of what was actually going on around this town. And so with that knowledge he began to listen in for the screams of innocents, it barely took any time for him to hear the scream that came from his next door neighbors home, and with concern for Joyce, and the daughter that he had still yet to meet Conner jumped towards the home, landing just in time to see young women in a school uniform go rushing out the back. Conner quickly took chase in a desire to find out what had just happened.

"Miss stop, wait." Conner yelled watching as the women slowed to a stop before turning to look at him. A coy smile spreading across her face when she noticed the symbol on his chest. "Are you ok miss?" Conner asked in concern, concern which changed to confusion when the woman began to walk towards him a very deliberate sway to her hips, which placed thoughts in Conner's mind that had only been there once before, with Lois, which he really didn't want to think about.

"I'm just fine, in fact I'm better now that you're here." She said as she stopped in front of Conner trailing her finger down his chest. Conner looked down at the finger before looking back up at her face just in time to notice it change, shooting forward to try and bite down on his neck, but Conner was already pushing her away watching as her body was propelled to the other side of the graveyard. He jogged carefully over towards where her body had landed looking from side to side to make sure that he wasn't jumped from the side like he was the other night, but when he reached where her body should have landed to find that the spot was completely vacated.

"What the hell is it with woman in this town." Conner grumbled before turning away from the empty spot and lunging into the air. From his view in midair Conner noticed the ambulance that was parked out front of Joyce's home, wanting to go to that area he began to angle the decent of his body only to notice an orange blaze in the distance. Realizing that that was more important then his desire to check on his neighbor Conner realigned his decent so that when he landed he could jump towards the blaze.

Conner landed in the shadows of the trees on the other side of the street, behind the rest of the civilians. He listened closely in the hopes to hear if anyone was left inside the blaze, he was able to make out the distinctive sound of a child's wale from inside the burning home as well as the sound of rather dry, pained coughs. Conner didn't need to think twice as he shifted into superspeed and blurred into the house, shifting his gaze back and forth trying to find the right room, and once again wishing that he had figured out how to use X-ray vision, or fly at least. But after opening three doors Conner found the two in the last room of the house, the fire had enclosed a young mother who couldn't be older then Lois, huddled over a toddler, using her own body to shield the child's. he heard the roof beginning to crack but he also realized that he couldn't save them the way he had saved the last few in a fire, the mother was to injured, so without a seconds hesitation Conner ran through the fire his fist colliding with the other wall, smashing a hole that he could fit through, before rushing back to the women yelling to get her attention as he went. But the cracking in the roof only grew louder since the home had lost more of its structural integrity. So that by the time Conner reached the young women and her child the roof was beginning to collapse. So without a second to waste Conner picked up the women, her child in her arms and slipped into superspeed, carrying both through the hole and outside, before turning and carrying them both out-front where a few ambulances and emergency services waited. He just smiled as he gently handed the mother and her child over to emergency services before, taking off again. Conner was just passing the bronze when he heard the sound of fighting coming from within what was supposed to be an abandoned building at the moment. So Conner quickly found the opened window on the roof before sliding through to find a petite blond with a crossbow fighting a taller man, the shadows somewhat concealing both of their faces.

"Where the hell did she get a crossbow?" Conner mumbled to himself he was so intent on trying to figure that out that he forgot that he could hear every word being said over to miles away if he wanted to, so when the two combatants began to talk in a low voice, he was able to hear the most of what the man said, learning about how vampires were altered from someone that had been cursed, to how he was cursed with a soul. Then another women appeared, the young women that he had talked to earlier that night except now she was carrying duel pistols.

"Where the hell is everyone getting these fricken weapons?" Conner once again asked himself, but when the first bullet left the chamber of a gun Conner was on the move rushing over to the man, making sure that he wasn't in any risk of dyeing when he remembered that the man was already dead. Conner had just remembered that fact when he heard the sliding of a heavy wooden table. Spinning around he noticed that the school girl vampire, was taking aim at the counter where he could only guess the other girl was hiding at the moment.

The instant that the next bullet left the chamber Conner blurred in between the counter and the bullets, and the crossbows bolt that hit him from behind. Conner wanted to scream at the pain from each bullet as it hit his skin. But he didn't move knowing that the young woman that had been fighting the man was standing behind him. As the last bullet hit his body, Conner noticed the other male, stumbling up behind the shooter a crossbow bolt held tightly in his hand as he slammed it forward straight into the school girl's back and into her heart.

"Angel." Conner heard the woman say, right before her body exploded into dust. The man's eyes locking with the girl that was still behind the countertop. Taking that as his cue Conner slipped in to superspeed, and blurred home.

Conner barely slept that night, the mass movement of vampires that seemed to be attacking forcing him to stay out most of the night, so that by the next day at school when Conner stumbled into the library, he only had one question burning in his mind that he actually felt needed to be answered.

"Mr. Giles how do you know Chloe?"

And that's chapter 5, it's a little bit shorter then the last couple but it was only supposed to finish off the angel episode. Also Conner was able to get hurt by the bullets because as I was re watching Smallville I noticed that although the explosion from Whitney's truck didn't hurt Clark, when Lex shot his the bullets left bruises so I figured that it was only right that when Darla Conner jumped in front of the bullets it would hurt him. Next time the puppet show.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I bought Smallville, not. Still own nothing.

Conner watched Mr. Giles reaction to the question, his shoulders slumping as if a great weight was being placed on them.

"Well Conner that is an interesting tale." Mr. Giles began, before the doors to the library burst open, a somewhat short balding man marching into the library.

"Mr. Giles I need a word with you." The man stated as he marched right up to the two, before his eyes swung around to stare at Conner.

"Here early aren't you." The man stated as he stared at Conner, as if Conner's mere presence annoyed him.

"Well you see sir." Conner began only to have the short man interrupt him.

"I care little for your reasons, if students are here this early then they should either be getting a healthy breakfast from the Cafeteria or outside the main building, not loitering in the library." The man said dismissing Conner with a wave of his hand, Conner wanted to growl and throttle the man, but taking a few calming deep breaths he turned a walked out of the library, turning the corner and walking straight into Buffy causing both to fall Conner's arm once again wrapping around her as he spun them mid fall so that Buffy landed on him. A grin splitting her face as she lifted her head up, not moving the rest of her body at all, as she looked right into his eyes.

"You know Conner we have got to stop meeting like this." Buffy said laughter tingeing her voice.

"I don't know this seems like it could be becoming are way of saying hi." Conner joked back, a large smile on his face, as Buffy shifted off of him. Conner barely looked over as he stood up, turning to offer a hand for her, but when he looked to where Buffy was he found her bent over, her black leather skirt clinging to her rear tightly, Conner felt heat building in his eyes, as he turned away, trying to force his heat vision back under control.

"Conner are you ok?" he heard Buffy ask from behind him, concern obvious in her voice.

"Um yeah I'm, I'm fine." Conner responded hoping that his irises had stopped glowing red by now. He turned to look at the blond haired woman that stood behind him. Conner's eyes quickly looked over Buffy taking in her appearance for a second, the black leather skirt, with a hot pink shirt and a black leather jacket resting on her shoulders, just thinking how beautiful she looked, he became kind of confused as he watched Buffy's cheeks begin to turn pink.

"Thanks Conner that's really sweet to say." Buffy said before she turned a smile on her face as she ran down the hallway, her hips swinging from side to side as she ran.

"Shit." Conner mumbled, first at the fact that his heat vision was once again active without his mental command, and second because he was pretty sure that he had said his thoughts out loud.

"Nice job man never thought you'd have the guts to tell Buffy that." Xander said as he laid his hand on Conner's shoulder. Conner groaned yep gotta work on that brain to mouth filter.

For most of the rest of the morning Conner didn't open his mouth terrified that he might say something that he didn't mean to, so he was somewhat confused when Willow showed up at lunch grabbing his left arm and began to drag the confused young man towards the commons. His face flushed when halfway there Buffy joined them, a small blush gracing her face as well. Xander appearing on his other side, before the four walked into the commons, smiles on all fours faces, but blushes decorating two's.

Conner knew that the talent show was set this month, in fact it was only two days away, but he didn't expect to hear the sound of Cordelia singing notes that should never be sung, or Mr. Giles to be sitting in the seats listening with a somewhat pained look on his face.

"Thank you Cordelia, that, that's going to be lovely." Mt. Giles said, obviously lying but at this point Conner couldn't care less it got her to stop.

"But I didn't do the part with the sparkler." Cordelia responded looking at Mr. Giles almost pleadingly.

"Um we'll, um save that for the dress rehearsal, Lisa please." Giles responded, Conner watched somewhat amused as Cordelia huffed before walking over to the stand, and putting the microphone back, as Lisa walked out carrying her large tuba, onto the stage. Only to begin playing notes that Conner was pretty sure only sounded really good, if you had the rest of the band as well.

"Well if it isn't the great producer." Buffy said a grin on her face as she sat next to Giles.

"Had to see this to believe it." Xander said taking a seat behind and to the right of Mr. Giles, Conner taking the seat right behind Buffy. And willow sitting a row ahead of Buffy and Giles turning to look back at them.

"Oh you four." Giles sighed as he placed his glasses back on, Conner pushing his own up to the top of his nose.

"The school talent show, however did you finagle such a primo assignment?" Buffy asked the question colored in amusement.

"Our new furor Mr. Snyder." Giles began irritation somewhat present in his voice.

"I think they call them principles now." Willow stated a smile on her face.

"Thought it would behoove me to have more contact with the students, I did try to explain that my occupational chose as the librarian was a deliberate attempt to minimize said contact, but uh he would have none of it." Giles sighed.

"Giles into every generation is born one who must run the annual talentless show; you cannot escape your destiny." Buffy said Conner gave a small start at how much that sounded like the beginning of the slayer legend. Causing Conner to wander just how many people knew of the legend, was it a local myth here.

"If you had any shred of decency, you would have participated or at least um, helped." Giles responded back.

"Nah" Buffy said, hunching her shoulders for a second, and Conner found himself thinking just how cute she looked when she did that. "I think I'll take on your traditional role and watch." Buffy said, and Conner had to wonder why it felt like there was more meaning to that one sentence then he knew.

"And mock." Xander said a grin on his face, Conner also sport a similar grin.

"And laugh." Willow said, her smile splitting her face.

"Okay I think we better leave our Mr. Giles to this business he calls show." Buffy stated as she began to stand up, everyone else following her lead. They had barely gone three feet when they noticed their path blocked by an obviously irritated Principle Snyder.

"So you think school events are stupid, and we think authority figures are to be made fun of." Snyder said.

"No, no we don't unless you do." Buffy responded nervously.

"And we think afternoon classes are optional, all three of you left campus yesterday." Snyder stated.

"Yeah but we were fighting a de." Buffy began only to have Willow elbow her in the side. Conner had to wonder what the rest of that sentence would have been.

"Fighting" Snyder said suspiciously.

"Not fighting." Buffy stated, and Conner had to wonder were this conversation was going to lead them.

"Ah no we left to avoid fighting." Xander said, and Conner prayed that that would help them.

"Real antisocial types, you need to integrate into this school people." He said, as everyone looked at each other, Conner's blue eyes locking with Buffy's green for a second and Conner couldn't help but think just how much they looked like two perfect jades. Not realizing that Buffy was also admiring his eyes in that second. "I think I just found four eager new participants for the talent show." Snyder finished, Conner froze in horror,

"what." Buffy started

"No." Xander said almost pleading.

"Please." And Willow was pleading.

"I've been watching you four, always getting into one scrap or another." Snyder stated as he looked at all four, Conner was still trying to process what was happening.

"Well we're really sorry, but about the talent show please you can't make us." Buffy said/pleaded.

"My predecessor Mr. fluty may have gone in for all that touchy feely relating nonsense, but he was eaten, your in my world now." Snyder said a somewhat sadistic, at least to Conner's eyes grin on his face. "And Sunnydale has touched and felt for the last time." With that said principle Snyder, began to walk past them, Conner praying for something to save them.

"Can I just mention that detention is a time honored form of punishment." Xander stated his hands bobbing rapidly.

"I know the four of you will come up with a wonderful act that the school can watch, and mock, and laugh at." Snyder said before turning and walking away. Conner wanted to cry, he hadn't even said anything. With a heavy sigh Conner sat down, already knowing what he'd have to do, at least his family wouldn't be there, he thought somewhat relived.

Conner wanted to groan as he watched Morgan try to be a ventriloquist and fail, horribly. But things began to change e when the dummy started talk, Conner had to admit that he was somewhat impressed with how well Morgan actually seemed to be.

"There you see I'm sure you four." Mr. Giles began only for Conner to interrupt him.

"Actually you three." He said softly but still loud enough for everyone to hear as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Ok you three can come up with something equally as exciting." Mr. Giles said as the other three's eyes followed Conner as he left.

Conner wanted to scream as he found himself being harassed by his friends about what he was doing for the talent show. So with a sigh he spun around and stared them in the eyes.

"I'm gonna bale hay, in a funny way." He said completely serious before turning and continuing walking, Xander's voice reaching him right before he turned to head into class.

"Really?"

"No." with that Conner was in class and out of the get bugged zone.

Class only lasted for about fifteen minutes before screams echoed down the hallway, causing everyone to run towards them. Conner was first out of his class, and running as fact as he could without slipping into super speed Conner quickly found himself looking into the females bathroom, at the naked body of one of his female class mates, but her chest was a bloody mess and though he didn't have much knowledge about the human body he was pretty sure her heart was missing.

The rest of that day was a blur to Conner, after talking to Giles once Buffy, Xander and Willow had left Conner found out that most likely the killer was human. With that thought on his mind Conner spent most of the night sitting at home hoping that Giles was wrong. But come the next day Conner found out that Giles and everyone else suspected Morgan to be the murderer.

When lunch finally arrived Conner once again found himself in the Commons watching as Morgan and his dummy Sid made rather crude jokes, he began to stare more intently at the dummy because of the way the eyes where moving only to find that he was soon seeing right through the dummy at that Morgan's hand wasn't even touching the stick that was used to control a dummies body parts. He turned his head to see if Buffy or the others had noticed this fact only to find that the short dress that Buffy was wearing vanished before his eyes, leaving Buffy sitting there in all her glory. Not only did Conner feel his cheeks begin to heat up but also his irises, so with out a seconds hesitation Conner stood slamming his eyelids closed, and took off sprinting out of the commons, and running through the upstairs door way using the knowledge that he had acquired of the schools layout to lead him to the exit. By the time Conner finally made it outside the heat behind his eyelids was immense, and the pain was excruciating.

After taking a second to make sure that no one else was on the roof, Conner ripped his glasses off his face and with his head held back face towards the sky Conner opened his eyes. The pain as the blast left his eyes was immense Conner couldn't help the scream of pain that ripped from his throat as blood slowly began to leak from the corners of his eyes because of the immense blast of heat.

By the time blast finally ended, the blood from the corner's of Conner's eyes were mixing with the tears as he found himself crying in pain. Conner never moved from his spot on the roof for the rest of the day, to afraid of what might happen if he walked in to the school again. But by the time night fell Conner had decided that it was time to go home. So with out a second's hesitation, Conner jumped from the roof and landed in his front yard.

Storming into his home he found that he had two missed calls and one new voice mail, so as he stripped his shirt off he hit the button connecting him to his voice mail.

"You have one new message." The machine stated in its automated voice before Conner heard the soothing voice of his mother.

"Hi Conner it's mom, listen I'm going to be in California for the next few days and I heard that your school is doing a talent show so I thought I'd stop in for a visit. I already let Clark and the others know so we should be in tonight. I'll see you then." With that the machine went on to state how to delete or save a message but Conner was frozen because of the fact that everyone was coming down to Sunnydale to watch the talent show, the same talent show that he was being forced to participate in. he didn't know what he was going to do but as he turned to look out the window he noticed, Mrs. Summers wandering around the kitchen a bandage taped across her neck. So walking over to his fridge he grabbed that large Apple pie that he had bought last night but never got around to eating and after putting a new shirt on Conner stepped outside and walked over to the summers home.

Conner knocked on the door gently and heard the sound of footstep traveling across a hardwood floor before the door opened with Mrs. Summer standing on the other side.

"Conner good evening." Joyce said smiling at him

"Good evening Mrs. Summers, I noticed the ambulance the other night and just came to check in, I also brought this pie over, for you and your daughter." Conner said with a smile on his face, Watching as Joyce took the pie a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Conner, and we're fine, would you like to come in?" Joyce asked.

"I would except my mom should be coming for a visit this evening and I'd like to be home to greet her." Conner said with a smile as he turned and began to walk away, waving as he went.

"What a nice young man." Joyce said as she closed the door and went to put the pie in the oven.

Conner had just made it back into his home when he heard the sound of a limo pulling up to the curb. We prayed that he was wrong as he slowly turned, watching the back doors of the black limo, opened first his mother stepped out, grinning as she began to walk towards Conner, after Martha, came his big brother Clark, then Lois, followed by Oliver and Chloe, finishing with Tess stepping out all of them wrapping Conner up in a group hug after each hugged him individually.

Dinner was a quite affair the discussions mostly centering on how everyone had been, after dinner Conner found himself surrounded by his family and friends, sitting in front of the fireplace. Conner shifted uncomfortably, dreading the fact that he was about to ruin the moment that was going on but he had to know, so steeling himself Conner turned to look at Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, how did you and Mr. Giles meet?" Conner asked watching as a small grin came on Chloe's face.

"Well Conner you remember how we told you about the helmet of fate, and my time with the Suicide squad?" Chloe began, smiling when Conner nodded. "Well during that time I was out wondering the globe looking for others who are fighting the good fight. And I ended up coming to Sunnydale, during my very brief visit I was attacked by a vampire, and out of nowhere comes this older British guy stabbing it in the back. After that we got to talking he explained the whole thing with the slayer and I explained about Clark and the others. But when I found out that Clark was planning on sending you here I phoned Giles and let him know about you." Chloe told him, Conner's eyes widening at everything he just learned. The rest of that night was spent either processing new information or just enjoying the time with one another.

The next day was the day of the talent show much to Conner's horror; Lois had somehow got a program for the evil event and discovered that Conner was to participate. Conner bumped into Buffy once noticing just a good she looked even if she was wearing all black but he noticed that she seemed to have a lot on her mind so he decided to leave her alone today.

After a somewhat short annoying day at school Conner found himself standing back stage in a black button up long-sleeved shirt and black slacks his glasses resting comfortably at the top of his nose. He watched somewhat amused as everyone else seemed to be panicking at what was about to begin. He was especially amused as he watched the small confrontation between Cordelia and Mr. Giles, he wanted to growl when he heard Cordy insult Buffy, but shuddered in disgust when he heard the idea of picturing Miss Franklin in her underwear. Conner was amused at the fact that Giles wanted to pull a power circle, which he didn't do very well.

The opening of the curtains was interesting as Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Mr. Giles stood with Morgan's dummy and a strange headless creature. It was almost humorous to watch how they did a scene from some play only for Willow to run off stage mid way through. Conner was the last person of the night following after Cordelia.

He sighed in slight terror as he stood up at the center of the stage, looking back at the small band that was sat behind him. Signaling them to began, as he heard the opening, he turned to look out at the audience his eyes first finding his family who nodded in encouragement, before finding his new friends, all of them nodding whilst Buffy also bore a soft sweet smile on her face.

"I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be"

He let his voice grow as he felt the meaning of the song echoing in his heart.

"I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through"

He smiled as he thought about how this song truly signaled what he was going through.

"And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms..."

Conner finished with a large grin on his face as the audience stood up their applause echoing through the commons.

And that's chapter 6. I decided to use that song because it is one that Lucas Grabeel the young man who plays Conner on Smallville sang, and I thought it was only right for Conner to sing that song.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: still own nothing.

Conner smiled as his family left his home Oliver and Chloe heading back to star city, Lois, Clark and Tess heading to Smallville, and his mom back on the road to Washington for a meeting, he wished they could stay longer, but as all good things do it had to come to an end. So with a large yawn Conner trudged up his stairs and into his room. He slid his glasses of and brought his hand up to run to his hair, only to feel a smooth shaved scalp rubbed under his hand, spinning to look in his mirror Conner's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him, the person staring back was somewhat taller, with a slimmer face, and a smooth bald head. Conner looked horrified at his reflection, the man staring back at him was none other then Lex Luthor. He screamed as he spun only to find that he was at school, horror gripped his heart when he noticed Xander lying on the ground clutching Willows hand tightly.

"no" Conner pleaded as he rushed over to the two their eye wide and staring into nothing, tears dripped from Conner's eyes as he spun hearing the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. There stumbling through the field was Buffy her hand pressing into her abdomen blood dribbling through. Conner rushed to her side catching her when she began to fall.

"Buffy, talk to me who did this? Buffy." Conner said clutching the girl close to him. He felt her hand gently brush his cheek.

"Why Conner? Why?" Buffy asked before her hand slid from his face, her head lulling to the side. Conner looked stunned until he finally noticed the wound on her stomach, she had been shot, and he brought his other hand up to caress her face only to find a gun resting in it.

"NO!" Conner screamed as he shot up in bed, his body covered in a cold sweat, and tears pouring from his eyes. Conner brought his knees up to his chest, before lowering head into them and sobbed for a good twenty minutes because of the nightmare he just had.

Conner drove carefully to school trying to force that nightmare from his mind, he pulled into a parking spot just in time to see Buffy exiting a car and heading up to the school. Wasting little time Conner got out of his truck and jogged after her.

Buffy was somewhat tired because of the nightmare she had had about the master, so she didn't notice the when Cordelia and her group began making their decent down the stairs that she was ascending. Buffy shifted to the side though as she heard the footsteps, only for harmony, to push her back a little further causing Buffy to slip and begin to fall backwards. She was expecting to feel her back collide painfully with hard concrete, but instead she felt a strong, warm body on her back, and two arms wrapping around her to stop her fall.

Conner watched as the cheer squad began their decent pushing others out of their way; luckily Buffy was to the side of them. He watched as Harmony's face gained a dark grin before her arm extended pushing Buffy backwards. Conner watched Buffy as her foot slipped and she began to fall, Conner looked at the trajectory and positioning himself behind her with only a small burst of superspeed Conner caught Buffy, her back pressing against his chest, he wrapper his arms around her midsection.

Buffy stepped away slightly so she could turn to face her rescuer smiling when she noticed it was Conner, then she noticed how close his face was, her eyes shifted up to stare into his, feeling like she was looking into the depths of the ocean, she began to slowly lean forward.

Conner felt Buffy twist before turning to face him, he smiled at her when she flashed her perfect smile at him, he looked into her eyes, still thinking just how beautiful they are, slowly lean towards her.

The twos lips were inches from meeting when the bell rang causing the two to jump apart quickly, blushes covering their face, a quick grin to each other, and they were gone.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Conner grumbled to himself, as he made his way into his first period class, realizing that he wouldn't be able to face Buffy for the rest of that day, if not the rest of that week.

"Hey Conner." Came Xander's voice from behind him.

"Hey Xander." Conner said trying to hide what had almost happened.

Xander spent the better part of their first period trying to discover what Conner had done that was making him act so strange, Conner denied that anything had happened, because honestly how do you tell your friend who has a crush on a girl, that you almost kissed said girl and not expect them to try and beat you for it.

"Fine if your not going to tell me what happened, then lets talk about something that I know you'll want to hear about." Xander stated a large grin coming across his face.

"Ok, and what's that." Conner asked somewhat wearily. Almost groaning as Xander pulled out today's daily planet newspaper, on the cover a large picture of Clark in his Superman costume, under the bold headline I spent the night with Superman.

"Someone finally interviewed Superman, in this he tells her everything, who he is, who his little brother is." At that Conner's eyes widen head whipping to the side to stare at Xander. "What they are, everything." Xander said smiling.

"You, uh you don't say." Conner said trying to rein in the terror that he was feeling.

"Yeah, see the two are an alien race called Kryptonians, apparently their, the last of their kind. The yellow sun gives them their powers, and the best part is that he told everyone their names." Xander said nearly bouncing in his seat out of joy.

"Really." Conner responded, his voice coming out almost as a squeak.

"Yeah, Superman's Real name is Kal-EL and Superboy's name is Kon-EL." Xander was literally bouncing at this point, to happy at the fact that he had learned more about Superman and Superboy, to notice the warm smile that spread across Conner's face, or the single tear that escaped his eye because he finally had a Kryptonian name.

The rest of that period passed uneventfully for Conner, and when the bell rang he and Xander turned and walked to their next class, one which Conner was somewhat dreading, because Buffy was also in that class with them. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to face her Conner shuffled his stuff into the far back corner, trying to completely disappear. He barely heard Cordelia insulting another student or the teacher enter the classroom, he didn't notice anything until the screams started, and then, then there was spiders everywhere all pouring out of a students book. The class evacuated quickly, and for a second Conner could have sworn that he saw a young man in white standing by the door.

Lunch came quickly that day and Conner had split himself from the rest of the group. He was walking down the hallway when he froze, there at the other end was another man, wearing a white suit, slowly making his way towards Conner. He was terrified of what was heading his way, fear gripping his heart tightly; the man's face was just about to be revealed when Conner heard the bell ring. That was it after that last experience; Conner quickly walked out to his truck and left school not caring if he was breaking any rules.

The night came and passed and Conner managed to save four more people, three from vampires and one from a small store robbery, but Conner could have sworn that at each of them standing just at the corner of his vision was the man in the white suit. So that by the next day at school Conner was exhausted, but that didn't stop him from attending his classes and by the time lunch came, Conner was feeling better about everything, he was just pass the door to the basement when he heard a scream come up from the bottom, without a instant of hesitation, Conner ripped the door open, in his exhausted state ripping it off it's hinges, and rushed down the stairs. The sight he came upon was one that horrified him, at the bottom of the stair was a large man, beating on a young woman, so noticing that the victim was no longer screaming Conner lunged in between the two his body taking the next punch. The power behind the punch forced Conner to double over pain coursing through his stomach, but Conner responded with an uppercut, which the creature, smashed him back for, the fight went on like that for about two minutes before Conner was hit hard enough that his body flew up the stair's and crashed into the opposite wall, most of the student body surrounding the door. Everybody heard the roar and then the slam as something broke out from down the stairs. Conner struggled to get up to go after it, but quickly found that he was having difficulties. Especially when three sets of hands came to push him back towards the floor, look up he noticed that Buffy, Xander and Willow were holding him down.

"Sorry I couldn't stop it guys." Conner mumbled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, unconsciousness taking him.

Conner spent the next twenty four hours unconscious. When Conner finally regained consciousness, he found himself resting alone in a hospital bed, turning his head to the side he saw the man in the white suit, standing on the other side of the window looking in at him. Finally having enough Conner got out of bed, stumbling through the door, Conner found himself no longer in a hospital, but standing in the burned down ruins of the Luthor mansion. The next thing Conner noticed was that he was no longer in the hospital garb that he was wearing earlier, but now he stood in his Superboy costume. Not sure where to go, and what exactly was going on Conner followed the hallway, into the large room where he had first met Lionel Luther, but this time his eyes found the man in the white suit, his bald head gleaming in the light.

"Hello Conner." The man said his back still turned.

"Who are you?" Conner asked terrified at the answer. Watching as the man turned a dark smirk on the face of the man that Conner had seen in old magazines.

"I'm you." Said the figure of Lex Luthor, still smirking at the horrified look on Conner's face, before he slowly began to walk around. "Well it least your human DNA, is me."

"No." Conner stated in horror.

"Oh come now Conner, don't play some foolish games, you know I'm right." Lex said as he circled Conner like a predator would circle their pray.

"No, you, you only make up ten percent of my DNA." Conner said, that fact giving him little comfort.

"True a foolish mistake on my part, But the truth is Conner, your just a failed experiment." With that said Lex slammed his fist into Conner's face, pain exploding from where the ring on Lex's hand hit, the green stone glowing.

"Kryptonite, so useful." Lex said before punching Conner again, knocking Conner onto his knees. Lex drew his fist back before he began to repeatedly punch Conner in the face, until the stone finally shattered. With the stone now shattered into pieces to small to affect him Conner, reached up his hand wrapping around Lex's throat before lifting the gasping man into the air, Conner's eyes glowing red with suppressed rage. "Do it you know you want to." Lex gasped out a struggling to remove Conner's hand, and Conner considered it, it would be so easy, just apply a little bit of pressure, and Conner started to only to hear Clark's voice echoing in his ears.

"There's a shadow inside of all of us, but that doesn't mean that you need to embrace it, you decide who you really are. And I know you'll make the right chose and become the hero you're destined to be." With those words echoing in his mind Conner dropped Lex, turning away from the gasping man.

"I'm not you, my name is Conner Kent." Those words strengthening him Conner blurred away, he could hear the sound of screams. He had just burst through the Luthor mansion doors only to find himself in the Sunnydale graveyard, screams echoing up from a grave, which an ugly vampire in a black leather suit was refilling. Conner heard the screams of help coming from the grave so without hesitation Conner shot over his hand wrapping around the vampires throat before throwing his into a grave marker. The vampire was just beginning to stand back up when Conner wrapped his hand around it's throat again pulling it towards him, until their faces where inches apart.

"No burying girls." Conner said his eyes glowing red for a second before he launched to beams of heat vision right into the vampires face, the creature bursting into dust in an instant. Conner turned as he heard others making their way into the graveyard, stopping in front of the freshly filled grave. He was gone seconds later, there were more screams ripping the air, but he soon found that no matter which way he went he always wound up back at the hospital, that's when he heard the sounds of a fight happening above him. Slipping into superspeed Conner came upon the scene just as the girl was kick back, the monster trying to go after her. Conner gripped a handful of the grotesque creatures black coat, before throwing him back.

"Two things" Conner said to the creature, a grin on his face. "One, you fugly, and two I make this look way better then you." Conner mocked the creature. Spinning out of the way his foot flying out to kick the creature through a wall landing right in front of the blond it was fighting before. Hearing the sounds of the fight coming to a conclusion Conner turned and began his trek home a small smile on his face.

Conner stood on top of the school the next day smiling as he watched Buffy, Xander and Willow walking out of the school, only for Buffy to run to her father.

"Don't worry Buffy I won't tell anyone." Conner said softly remembering seeing her name on the grave marker that the master had filled, knowing now that Buffy was in fact the slayer , before lunging into the air, feeling lighter without the burden of fearing if he would become the human ten percent of his DNA.

And that's chapter 7, I know that in the show Conner's DNA is 50 percent Lex, but I prefer the comics where it's less.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: same as before.

It was Sunday evening and Conner was just coming in having prevented three more vampire's draining three innocent children. He expected to take a quick shower, finish his homework, and then go to sleep, what he wasn't expecting was for Xander to be sitting in his living room grinning from ear to ear.

"Evening Conner, or should I call you Superboy?" Xander asked, causing Conner to freeze, wondering how Xander had figured it out.

"Well my name's Conner so um let's stick with that." Conner said to his friend praying that Xander hadn't told anyone. He watched as Xander stood and began to pace back and forth mumbling excitedly to himself, Conner waited for Xander to day something to him, desiring to know how Xander figured out his secret, but after five minutes of watching his best male friend pace Conner had waited long enough. "Xander, how did you figure out that I was Superboy." Conner watched as Xander stopped pacing looking at Conner for a second before sitting down.

"it was last Thursday, I had been trying to catch up to you when all the sudden you turned towards the door to the basement and ripped it right off it's hinges, that was the start of my suspicions. After that it was all about piecing it all together, the missed classes, and the fact that Buffy, Willow and I rarely see you without your glasses, it just all fell together." Xander stated obviously proud of himself, all the while Conner was cursing himself in his mind wondering how he could have been so careless, and how many others might have figured it out. Xander must have picked up on this fact because he quickly went to reassure Conner. "I haven't told anyone Conner, but I think you should tell Buffy and Willow." Conner sighed as he looked to his friend before shaking his head.

"I want to Xander, I really do but I can't, not yet." Conner sighed as he shook his head, tensing slightly as he felt Xander's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I get it, but when you're ready they'll understand." With that said Xander left Conner's house. Conner wanted to believe Xander but how could Buffy understand that Conner was a clone. With a sigh Conner walked up to his room and laid down, his homework and shower could wait until the morning.

Conner spent the next three days not quite avoiding his friends, but also not actively trying to be part of the group, he had too much on his mind. It was Thursday morning when Conner finally realized that he had missed out on most of the week because he was, as Lois liked to call it locked in the Kent family Broad. So when he noticed Buffy get knocked into, her bag slipping from her hands and tumbling to the floor, all of the weapons inside spilling out onto the floor. Conner didn't really listen to what either Buffy or Cordelia were saying he was already keeling down and collecting the weapons off the floor.

"Thanks Conner." Buffy said with a smile as Conner handed her the last axe from the pile, Conner noticed that once again their faces were mere inches apart, if either were to lean just a little they their lips would connect. But nether did, and soon Conner was traveling one way while Buffy went the other.

Three periods had passed and Conner had just finished his shower for advanced weight training, when he heard the sound of something hitting the lockers, quickly wrapping his towel around his waist Conner made his way to where he heard the sound emanating from, finding a baseball bat floating in midair, and huddled on the ground in just his pant's was Mitch. The blue of Conner's eyes glowed for a second as he switched from a regular visual spectrum, to his X-ray vision, noticing a second skeleton standing there holding the baseball bat in the air. But the skeleton quickly dropped the bat and sprinted away, and though Conner desired strongly to go after the attacker, he knew that Mitch needed medical attention, so ripping his pant's up his hips and tossing his button up shirt carelessly over his shoulders, Conner sprinted out of the locker room and to the office, pacing dozens on his way including Buffy.

"Mitch needs help." Conner gasped the instant he made it through the office door, quickly explaining that Mitch was had been attacked and that he needed medical attention. When everything was finally finished, Conner found that he couldn't concentrate the rest of his day so, wandering down the halls and grabbing Xander when he passed by, he lead the other young man to the library, where upon finding Giles and getting both males sat down Conner quickly explained what he had really seen, patiently answering Xander's obvious questions about his x-ray vision and what it could see through.

"That's very interesting Conner." Giles stated as he cleaned his glasses, "We were thinking along the same line." Xander looked stunned at Giles before his head turned back and forth quickly, his left index finger coming up to point at Conner.

"You know about the slayer?" Xander asked his eyes slightly wide.

"Yes Xander, I know both the myth and that Buffy is in fact the slayer." Conner responded quickly, leaving the other young man speechless. "What do you propose we do Giles I can't just wait for the attacker to reappear?" Conner asked, a small glare coming across his face at the prospect of waiting for someone else to get hurt before he could do anything.

"Hey couldn't you just use your x-ray vision to look at all the skeletons and find them." Xander asked grinning as if he had just solved this whole thing.

"I can't, the toll it would take on my eyes would be immense, plus I'm not sure I could tell one skeleton apart from the other." Conner responded his head hanging slightly. After fifteen more minutes of debating all of his powers Conner finally realized that right now waiting was his only option, much to his irritation. Conner spent the rest of that day frustrated at himself and how useless he felt at the moment. It was two hours after school and Conner now dressed in his Superboy costume, once again found himself in the library, he discovered that the attacker was a young lady who had been ignored by everyone, and because of the mystical energy the hellmouth was always releasing, because she was invisible to everyone, she quite literally became invisible, and that her target was Cordelia Chase. Conner had just turned to find Cordelia, and keep watch over her, the bottom of his long coat flying out behind him as he made his way out of the Library to quickly for Giles to let him know that Buffy was already watching over Cordelia.

Conner had searched all over the school, finding no trace of Cordelia; he left the building and began to search the town. He was passing the bronze when he heard screams resonating from within, so quickly making his way through the back doors Conner discovered both Buffy and Cordelia tied to chairs. Conner blurred behind the three, assuming that the invisible young woman was among them, his shadow stretching out as he stood in the light. His irises glowed as he switched to his X-ray vision, noticing the third skeleton walking towards him.

"Well if it isn't the great Superboy, come to save the two." the girl whispered not far from Conner circling him as if considering pouncing. "it's funny you know, all I wanted was for people to notice me, but you, you only want one person to notice you, but she doesn't does she, no she's to caught up with Angel." The girl said loud enough that Conner knew everyone could hear her, and he knew that Buffy understood when he heard her sharp intake of breath. Thanking Rao that this somewhat insane girl hadn't said his name, Conner's superior hearing picked up the sound of rope being cut seconds before Buffy's bonds broke freeing her. Conner rushed so that his face would be hidden as Buffy quickly began to attempt to fight the invisible girl. He watched as Buffy closed her eyes listening closely to the wind in a hope to hear the girl, Conner grinned before whispering in the wind

"Behind you." Watching as Buffy swung round hitting the young women in the face. The fight was quick after that, FBI bursting in seconds later, taking control of the situation. He was just preparing to leave when one of the two FBI yelled at him.

"Freeze Superboy, we need to have a discussion with you." Conner barely turned his head before he blurred away, smiling slightly at the sounds of the two men yelling in frustration.

Conner sighed when he made it home, it had been an exceedingly long day and now all he wanted to do was relax. He had just made it through into the kitchen when his body started to convulse, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, he crashed to the floor face down his body convulsing wildly.

Okay that's chapter 8. For people who aren't familiar with the Superman comics Rao is the Kryptonian name for god.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Own nothing.

Images ripped through Conner's head, pain coursing through his body as the name Zatan repeated over and over, the EL family crest flashing repeatedly, his body convulsing on the floor, a flail of his arm breaking the part of the kitchen island, his kicking legs slamming holes in the floor. Conner felt like the pain went on for hours, but as it finally began to fade Conner, slowed his body finally returning control to him. He groaned as he stood clutching his head in pain, the name Zatan ringing in his ear, Conner wanted answers, and he knew where he could get them. Conner slipped into superspeed, and began running to the farm, he knew where Clark kept the key to the fortress and even though he had never been there before himself he had to try, because that was where his answers waited.

Conner slid to a stop on the gravel driveway, before turning and walking into the barn and over to the old tool chest, breaking the lock on the middle drawer Conner grabbed the key and blurred away rushing to the caves. Conner knew that there was an alcove somewhere in here but where, he was passing a wall with a man with two heads drawn on it when the far wall began to shift the rocks opening to reveal the alcove that he was trying to find. Conner walked through the doors and up to the altar that stood in the middle watching in stunned silence as the key floated into the air before slamming into a thin slot near the middle.

In the next instant Conner found himself standing in a building made entirely of crystals, he turned taking in the whole place before a pillar of light shot down surrounding Conner.

"I am Jor-EL keeper of this fortress, you child bear the blood of my child Kal-EL but you are not he, identify yourself." A deep voice resonated from all around Conner; he froze fearing what the AI that Clark had told him about might do when it discovered his origins.

"My name is Conner Kent, I'm a clone made here on earth from the DNA of Clark Kent, and Lex Luthor. The Kryptonian name that Clark gave me was Kon-EL." Conner responded hoping that his voice didn't waver from the fear he was feeling.

"Kal-EL had no right to give you such a name." the fortress spoke back, the fact that it was saying that Conner had no rights to his name infuriated Conner.

"I don't care what you think, I came because I needed your help." He screamed out feeling a shift in the light around him before the voice responded.

"Very well Kon-EL ask, and together we shall find the answer." The fortress spoke back, obviously pleased with the fact that Conner was here for guidance.

"Does the name Zatan mean anything to you." Conner asked, the light seemed to shift and Conner felt the earth beneath his feet shift for a second before everything around him went black.

When Conner came to he found himself lying on a thin sheet of burned grass, there not fifteen feet in front of him was the creature that had been appearing before his eyes during his convulsions.

"In the year 1870 one of my ancestors, Morn-EL come to earth." Conner heard a voice to his side saying, whipping his head to the side Conner saw a tall man with short spiky blond hair, wise eyes, wearing a long white robe with the EL family shield stamped in black on his chest.

"He discovered that vampires and many other types of demons had escaped onto the planet, but he also learned that there was a young woman, who traveled around killing these creatures. After six months of searching, destroying the abominations that traveled above ground as he went Morn-EL finally found the slayer, the two began traveling together destroying monsters as they went and slowly they fell in love. During this time there was a vampire king known only as the master, the master had many loyal followers but his strongest, most loyal knight was a cruel, ruthless vampire named Zatan, the master grew angry at Morn-EL and the slayer, outraged at how many vampires they were killing, and that none could stand against the powers the yellow sun bestowed upon Morn-EL. In an attempt to combat Morn-EL the master saved three witches and had them bless Zatan, with strength that was equal to Morn-EL's, made his skin to resilient for a wooden stake to pierce, and gave him the ability to be burned without dying, Morn-el hearing about this plan attempted to stop it, his lover coming with him, the two separated Morn-el to dispatch the witches, the slayer to fight Zatan, Morn-el quickly defeated the witches but, turned to see Zatan breaking the slayers neck. Morn-EL was both enraged and grief stricken, his emotions fighting against each other, caused his powers to weaken, so that Morn-EL could not kill Zatan, only bury the beast in a cave." By the time Jor-EL finished Conner's head was spinning with the information that he had just learned.

Conner groaned as he felt the earth finally quit shifting beneath his feet, before he looked at the fortress.

"Thank you." With that said Conner turned and left the fortress sprinting as fast as he could, back to Sunnydale.

In a different part of Sunnydale sitting in a chamber miles underground, the master smiled as a tall powerfully built vampire kneeled before him.

"Ah Zatan, my loyal knight I have a task for you." The master said as he reached to the side picking up a newspaper clipping.

"Whatever you desire my master." The vampire responded.

"Finish what you started all those years ago." The master through the newspaper clipping so that it landed on the floor in front of Zatan, who picked it up and holding it close to his face a dark smile spreading from ear to ear.

"So the god returns" Zatan whispered to himself before specking out loud, "It will be done."

Conner groaned as he walked into the library, Buffy had just left leaving Conner standing alone with Mr. Giles

"Giles we need to talk." Conner stated as he turned from the man to sit down, before looking back.

"Now's not a great time Conner, can we speak later." Giles responded as he turned away, to begin looking through more books.

"It has to do with Buffy's prophesy Giles." Conner watched as Giles back straightened, his head snapping around to stare at Conner. "I know that the masters supposed to kill her, and I've been doing everything I can, but just like he can't leave the pocket dimension he's been sealed in, I can't enter it." Giles just stared at Conner before sitting down in a chair not far from Conner, "Giles there's more, I believe that the master is going to resurrect Zatan, to come after me." Giles slowly brought his hand up to remove his glasses before he turned away.

"I see, so what do you propose?" Giles asked still turned away.

"My original plan was for me to follow Buffy through the portal because it would have to open for her, and then kill the master before he could kill her, but with Zatan being resurrected, I have to fight him, so I suggest we send someone else to follow her, and help her." Giles still seemed to be taking it in when he turned to look at Conner.

"I see well that sounds like a good idea, I'll look into who I could send, for now though don't you have a class you need to be attending." With that Giles turned and walked into his office, closing the door behind him and leaving Conner out alone. Without hesitation and with so much on his mind Conner stood and left the library, spotting Xander walking not far ahead, his shoulders slumped and muttering angrily to himself.

"Hey Xander." Conner said as he jogged up to his friend, "What's up man you seem a little ticked." He watched as Xander looked towards him, blowing out a deep sigh before slumping against the lockers.

"I asked Buffy to the spring formal dance." Xander started. Conner looked at his friend knowing how much his best friend liked Buffy, and hoping that she told him yes even if Conner still wasn't quite sure about where his feelings for her stood.

"And?" he asked.

"She said no, she tried to lead into the whole thing about not wanting to ruin our friendship, but I just think that she's stuck on Angel you know." Xander sighed at the end, his eyes showing the anger he was feeling.

"Hey Buffy's a good friend of mine but if she's gonna be hung up on a dead guy, instead of giving an actual breathing guy a chance, then her loss right." Conner said hoping to cheer his friend up.

"Your right, anyway she'll totally regret it tomorrow when she sees me in my tux." Xander laughed as the two began to walk towards their next class.

"Oh yeah which one, the light blue one?" Conner joked about his friends taste in clothing.

"No man, the hot pink one." Xander joked back; the two laughing uproariously, at the horrible images that where taking roots in their minds.

That night Conner stood in a room alongside Giles and Angel, all three discussing the codex and the prophesy that seemed to be coming to pass.

"I already told you how we handle this we send someone with her." Conner ground out angered at the fact that Giles wasn't listening to him.

"It's not that simple Kon-EL." Giles responded having decided to use his Kryptonian name while Angel was in the room "It's not just you who can't pass through the energy portal, no one can." Conner growled as he grasped the desk nearly throwing it.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong." Angel said as he looked at the codex.

"I wish to god I were but it states very clearly in there, that tomorrow night Buffy will face the master and she will die." Giles yelled back, the ragged state of his clothes showing just how much this was affecting him. All three froze as they heard laughter coming from the doorway, the three turned freezing in surprise as they saw Buffy standing there, Conner knew that she wouldn't be able to see his face, but the fact that she had just heard that broke his heart. He turned as he heard Buffy begin to have her breakdown, and having no desire to see that he stepped through the open window and disappeared into the night.

The next day Conner spent preparing for his confrontation with Zatan that night, he knew that there was a high probability that he wouldn't survive, Morn-EL had been much stronger then he was, and had had full control over his powers, but Conner figured that even if it killed him he'd take Zatan done with him.

By the time night fell Conner had spent the last three hours of daylight absorbing sunlight hoping that it could give him a boost that would put him on equal footing with Zatan, but as he walked into that graveyard, his black coat blowing around behind him, Conner knew that this fight might be his last and that he'd have to give it his all. He heard the soft crunch of the leaves before he saw the vampire Zatan walk out of the darkness across from him.

"Zatan." Conner growled as he clenched his fist.

"Child of the stars." Zatan growled back his fists clenching. The two waited frozen as they glared at one another, waiting for a silent signal, and as the wind died down, and the last leaves touched the ground Conner and Zatan lunged at each other, the ground beneath their boots ripping into the air as they charged.

Well that's chapter 9, I figured I'd end it there leave, everyone wanting more; I plan to try and have the next two chapters out by Wednesday.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Still own nothing.

The ground quaked, and the trees shuddered with each punch of the combatants. Conner had suspected that Zatan would be strong, but as he flew into a mausoleum wall causing the entire structure to collapse upon him, Conner began to realize just how much stronger Zatan was.

"Is this your might child?" Zatan asked "the first god fought all those years ago, would never have been beaten so bad." He mocked. The mausoleum roof shifting before Conner finally threw it off of himself, his coat was in tateres from the mausoleum stones burying pieces of it between them, and then tearing those pieces away when Conner stood. Conner's eyes glowed red with suppressed rage, grabbing the shoulder of his jacket Conner gave a brief pull tearing the jacket away from him body and throwing it to the ground.

"I'm gonna rip you in half." Conner growled out, watching Zatan carefully.

"You may try child." Zatan said back without an ounce of fear. A fact which enraged Conner who with a mighty roar lunged at Zatan his fist leading the way, but in his blind fury he never saw Zatan's foot shift, his body weight preparing to turn. So when Conner's fist was mere inches away from Zatan's face he never expected the vampire to twist his body and grasp Conner's arm, using the boy's own momentum to increase the speed and force with which Zatan slammed him into a large grave marker. Conner groaned as he rolled onto his hands and knees, beginning to push himself up when he felt a brutal kick slam into his ribs, a sickening crack being heard as an immense pain shot up his side, Conner's body flying through the air for mere moments before it crashed into another grave marker. Conner groaned as he struggled to his feet his left hand resting on his damaged right side.

"Why do you try child?" Zatan asked as he walked towards the gasping young man, Conner's hand gingerly gripping his side. "This fight is pointless you will fail much as the first god did." Zatan stated as he stopped walking when he was three feet from Conner, catching the punch that Conner threw, before quickly kicking his left side sending Conner's body breaking through six grave markers before finally coming to rest upon the ground. Bloody flew from Conner's lips as his body shook from a massive coughing fit. Conner listened hearing the slow steady pace of his opponent walking towards him, coming to a stop mere feet from him. He felt as Zatan placed his foot on his right side, before pushing; send massive spikes of pain up through Conner's body, which now rested on its back. Zatan quickly placed his booted foot upon Conner's chest before he could roll over again.

"Poor child, sent to his death, just like the slayer." Zatan mumbled before putting pressure on Conner's chest. Conner struggled trying to push Zatan's foot of his chest, with each second that passed it became harder for him to draw in breath, black spots began to flitter across his vision when he felt the weight on his chest lifting.

"I'm curious child, before I kill you, was it worth it, trying to stop me your slayer going after my king, she is dead you know, don't worry soon you'll join here, but I am curious, was it worth all that you are about to lose?" Zatan asked as he looked down at Conner waiting for an answer. With a glare and drawing forth all the courage he could muster at this point Conner lifted his chin glared right into Zatan's eyes and said,

"Fuck you."

Zatan seemed taken aback for a moment, as he stared at Conner, before both heard the sound of dozens of boot crunching the leaves around them.

"Such a crude mouth this one has on him." came a highly civilized sounding voice from the side, Zatan seemed to straighten at the sound of the voice, whilst Conner just rolled his head to the side to stare at the vampire that stood to the side of them, the same vampire as was in Buffy's nightmare, the master.

"Master you have been freed." Zatan stated as he bowed as much as he could while still keeping his foot firmly planted on Conner's chest.

"Yes Zatan I am free, and I am curious why you still haven't killed this child, obviously he has posed no match for you." The master responded, staring at the other vampire.

"No master he has not." Zatan said looking at Conner for a moment.

"I see so you have been playing then." The master said somewhat amused. Before shifting to leave, "Zatan after you have finished with the boy I want you to take these young vampires to feed." The master told Zatan before leaving the area. Conner felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes at the fact that if the master was walking free then they had failed and Buffy was dead, this sadness turned to rage, his irises began glowing red behind his eyelids, Conner began to feel Zatan put pressure on his chest again, but before the pressure began to cut his breath short Conner opened his eyes the concentrated blast of heat vision scorching the side of Zatan's neck and burning away part of the skin.

Zatan howled in pain as he staggered backwards clutching at his neck, Conner just grinned darkly at the vampire as he struggled to his feet, his rage blocking out the pain from his broken ribs, and damaged body. He closed his hand into a fist before lunging at the vampire.

In the library at Sunnydale high school, Buffy and all of her friends as well as Cordelia were smiling at the fact that the master was dead, and that his plans had been foiled. It was during this time that Xander noticed that Conner still hadn't shown up so turning to Giles he asked,

"Have we heard from Conner yet." Fear gripped him when Giles shook his head no.

"He may have just gone home after the fight Xander." Giles stated trying to reassure the young man, but also having doubts creeping up his spine.

"No he would have come to see if Buffy was okay, he wouldn't have just left." Xander said back, Giles knowing that he was right rushed back over to the table grabbing an axe, while Xander grabbed a sword. Both men turned to see Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Mrs. Calendar standing before them with frowns of confusion on their faces.

"Giles what's going on, why would Conner be fighting somebody, and why would he know that I might be hurt?" Buffy asked staring at the man.

"It's complicated." Giles responded as both he and Xander tried to pass the women only to be pushed back.

"Then uncomplicate it." Buffy demanded back, staring at the two in a way that let them know that they weren't going anywhere till she got answers.

"Fine, there was another vampire that was to be raised this evening by the name of Zatan, it was blessed by three witches to be to strong for a slayer, in myth it's strength would be comparable to Superboy's, Conner went to do battle with this vampire." Giles stated as before both men pushed past the four stunned women, Buffy stood frozen whilst Willow turned a question plaguing her mind.

"If it had strength that could match Superboy's then why would Conner fight it, shouldn't we have tried to get Superboy to fight him." Willow asked the retreating men's backs. None of the four women knew what to expect for an answer but they never could have expected what Xander said to that question.

"We did." With that said both men left, the four women were stunned, their minds still processing the revelation that had just hit them, but Buffy realizing that Conner could be in danger grabbed a wooden stake and rushed after the two men.

Conner's fist smashed into the vampires left cheek forcing the creatures head to the side, before he shot his right hand out, it connected with Zatan's right cheek, forcing his head to the side, Conner's punch's began to follow this pattern, each punch sending the creature back a step. But Conner knew that he couldn't kill Zatan this way, until his super hearing picked up the sound of tearing flesh, his eyes zoomed in on the patch of skin that his heat vision had burned away, and he almost grinned at the fact that the skin on Zatan's neck was tearing further and further, knowing what he had to do to stop the creature, Conner began to punch harder forcing the skin to tear more and more, until after five minutes of this, with Zatan being to disoriented to mount a retaliation, Conner slammed his fist into the vampires chin in a hard uppercut, hard enough to knock the vampires head clean from his shoulders, the body turning to ash before hitting the ground. Conner grinning at the fact that he had beaten Zatan, slammed to the ground as he felt a wooden beam, break across his back, before dozens more joined in, each hit to his already severely injured body, breaking more bones, he wanted to fight back, but he was so tired and without the sun to fuel his powers Conner was helpless.

Buffy able to cover the most ground thanks to the added speed that her slayer ability's gave her, was the first one in the cemetery, her green eyes quickly scanned the grounds easily finding the large pack of at least a dozen vampires all standing in a circle and beating on something with things that ranged from tree branches, to iron bars. Quickly running to wards the group she attacked, her stake ripping through dozens of vampires until finally the last turned to ashes.

Buffy didn't know what to expect, but the sight of Conner laying on the ground his back a bloody mess, his face pressed into the ground, and his arms, and legs bent at odd angles most definitely wasn't it.

"Oh god." She gasped as she looked at Conner's broken frame tears welling up in her eyes, as she realized she might have been too late.

And that's chapter 10, the first real fight scene of the story, I realize that it wasn't the best so if I could get reviews on how I can make the next one better that be great.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I still own nothing.

Buffy stood above Conner's broken body stunned, her mind not wanting to believe what her eyes were seeing, steeling herself Buffy slowly knelt down, and with a trembling hand felt Conner's neck terrified that she wouldn't feel a pulse. Tears of joy flew from her eyes as she felt a pulse.

"Buffy, Conner where are you?" Buffy heard Giles yell from a distance.

"Over here!" Buffy called back, hearing the steady thumping's of their feet across the ground as the group ran towards them. Giles was the first to reach them, sliding to his knees and feeling around Conner's neck for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Xander asked the instant that he reached the others.

"Yes." Giles responded unable to form a more coherent thought at this point. His positive answer to that question was met with relived and somewhat happy sighs. Buffy was still kneeling on the ground, overjoyed at the fact that Conner was still alive, but a question began to filter into her mind.

"What do we do now Giles?" Buffy asked as she looked at the older man. This question caused Giles head to shoot up from his examination of the injuries that he could see.

"We take him to a hospital of course." Mrs. Calendar told Buffy, looking at the young women like she was imbecilic for not realizing that.

"We can't." Xander said as he looked back at Mrs. Calendar's stunned and confused face. Willow stared at Xander her face contorting in rage.

"He has to go to the hospital Xander, or do you want him to die?" Willow yelled at Xander.

"Xander's right Willow." Giles told the girl, causing her to spin to glare at him. "If we take Conner to a hospital, what do we tell them, how do explain that we found superboy, and what do you think the government will do when they find out?" Giles asked looking directly at Willow challenging the girl.

"Well what do we do?" this question was voiced by Cordelia who up until that point had still been processing the fact that nerdy Conner Kent was Superboy. Her question caused everyone to look to the other, before Xander finally spoke up.

"We take him home." He said before he looked at the others, who were all staring at him.

"Yes quite right, Cordelia, Buffy, Willow and Xander will ride with you." Giles started only to be interrupted by Buffy.

"No I'm riding with Conner." She said her voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine then, Willow and Xander will ride with Cordelia, while Buffy rides with me and Mrs. Calendar." Giles said with a sigh. "Buffy I'm gonna need your help moving Conner." Giles stated as he looked at the young women who was staring at Conner's back still.

"Ok." Buffy responded as she slowly reached around, grasping Conner's shoulder gently before carefully flipping him over, this brought a whole new wave of gasps as they saw the damage done to Conner's face from the fighting, his left cheek was split, so deep that a hint of bone could be seen, the skin above that around his eye was darkened, both of his lips were split blood having crystallized on the wounds, the corner of his mouth was torn open blood still flowing from the wound.

Buffy stared in horror at the site realizing that even if they got him home alive he could still die at any moment. But as she noticed Giles moving towards his legs trying to get a hold on each leg without further injuring the hero, she shifted so that she could lift him by his shoulders. The trek to the car was slow, and Buffy had difficulty shifting in so that Conner could rest comfortably in the back of the small car, his head resting on her lap, without realizing it Buffy began to run her fingers through Conner's dark locks, subconsciously reassuring herself that he was still there.

They quickly carried Conner's limp body into his home, Xander slamming into the door twice before Willow could turn the knob, surprised to find the door unlocked. Their surprise only stalling them for mere moments before they carried Conner into his home, for Xander it was a return to a friend's home, but for the rest of them it was their first time there. Xander quickly shoved everything off of Conner's coffee table so that Buffy and Giles could lay the injured young man onto it. After gently placing the young man on it Giles began scouring the room for a pair of scissors, wanting to remove Conner's shirt so that they could see the true extent of the damage done to his body.

Everyone gasped as Conner's chest was reveled, the entirety of his chest was a massive bruise, the left side of his ribs looked deformed, the skin sunken in, and the center of his chest looked as if it could collapse at any moment. Buffy turned away not wanting to see the rest of the injuries done to his body, injuries that she blamed herself for.

"Oh god." Willow's whispered voice the only thing disturbing the silence that had settled over the area. Giles said nothing just staring at the broken young man that he had foolishly believed couldn't be hurt. Xander's fist clenched as he looked at his friend, a raging desire to beat something settling in his stomach. Willow stared with wide horrified eyes her hand still covering her mouth, and tears threatening to stream down her face. Cordelia had turned away, with Mrs. Calendar and left leaving the four alone with Conner before his shirt had even been open.

"How, what do we do guys?" Willow asked tears slowly falling from her eyes; she looked to Xander and Giles, hoping that they could somehow fix everything.

"We wait." Giles responded, still staring at Conner.

"What! We can't wait, Conner could die." Buffy screamed as she spun, tears streaming down her face as she stared at Giles in a mixture of rage, and immense sorrow.

"Buffy stop, we wait two hours." Giles said softly not wanting to further upset the young woman.

"Why?" Buffy demanded tears falling faster at the thought that Conner would die because they waited to help him.

"Because in two hours time, the sun rises." Xander stated clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What does the sun rising matter." Buffy asked looking between Giles and Xander.

"It matters because the sun is what powers Conner, and the sun should also heal him, we hope." Giles said staring at the young woman.

Buffy hit her knees now that she realized they had to put their hopes into a burning ball of gas, and pray that it would save their friend. Willow dissolved into tears at that point terrified for her friend, Xander went to Willow as she sobbed gently helping her up and leading her into Conner's kitchen, Giles following slowly. Buffy was still on her knees crying silently, but as she heard the last set of shoes leaving the living room, her head gently lifted, her red eyes slowly finding Conner, more tears escaped her eyes as she noticed how alone he seemed at that moment. Nervously she shuffled over to the table coming to rest right beside Conner's head. Her hand once again began to brush through Conner's hair; her eyes looked right at his face, hoping to see his blues staring back at her, that somewhat shy smile crossing his face, but they didn't and Buffy was struck at just how young Conner seemed at the moment. Buffy spent the next hour and a half running her hand through his hair, and making silent observations.

It was fifteen minutes till dawn and Buffy was looking at Conner's lips when a movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention, her eyes shot to the side, and once again she found her greens locked in a stare with a pair of dazzling blues. Buffy wanted to jump, she wanted to scream, hug Conner, beat Conner, there were so many emotions going through her at that point that it wasn't until she noticed him grimace in pain that she shot up screaming for the others. Xander was the first back in it took seconds for him to notice his best male friends open eyes before he was grabbing the table, yelling for someone to grab the other side so they could carry it out side. Buffy was quick to comply with the order, lifting up the other side, before the two carefully began to carry Conner out to his back yard. Gently setting the table down they smiled to each other, watching as the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon.

"G-Go." Everyone was stunned to hear Conner's broken voice whisper those words, all eyes locked on the injured hero, stunned as they realized that he was still trying to protect them even now. But as everyone else began to leave Buffy sat on the moist grass, her hand gently resting on one of Conner's, her eyes telling him that she wouldn't leave. Conner wanted to growl but that would take to much energy. Buffy watched stunned as Conner's body appeared to glow in the sunlight, his bruises slowly fading, his eyes pinched closed in pain, as the sound of his bones being reset rent the air. His chest finally turning the proper color again, the skin on his cheek was the last to heal, and Buffy stared at Conner as he stood up, somewhat jealous that he didn't have a scar on his, but as he turned to look at her, that smile splitting his face, Buffy couldn't help but run to her friend her arms circling his neck as his wrapped tightly around her waist. The two stayed like that for a little while just holding each other in the sunlight.

Well there's chapter 11. hope you like it, Read and Review, I love hearing back from people.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: so I decided to replace the last chapter, sorry for those who really liked it but I thought that it was probably better this way. So here is the rewrite, I hope you like it.**

The stood their staring into each other's eyes, both acutely aware of the miniscule distance keeping their lips from touching, Conner was slightly terrified that Buffy would hear the immensely loud thump of his heart as it slammed around in his chest, unaware that Buffy was worried about the same thing, it was Buffy who had stepped back first her eyes examining Conner again trying to find any trace of an injury, not that she was hoping to find any but she was worried that if she had stayed in his arms any longer she might lose control and do something that she wasn't sure she could take back, even if ever thought she had was screaming at her to turn around and rush back in to his well-defined, body and feel his strong arms lock around her squeezing her even closer into his chest, she wanted to run her hands through the messing black locks, but what she wanted most at that point was to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked.

Conner's thoughts weren't too different from the beautiful blonde haired vampire slayer, he knew that it was probably for the best that Buffy had stepped away, after all if she hadn't Conner was almost certain that he would have done something that he couldn't take back, sadly knowing that he would have done something didn't change the fact that Conner couldn't stop thinking about pulling her back into his arms holding her as close as he could, so that he could feel her cloth covered chest pressing against his bare one, run one hand through her hair so the he could imprint the feel into his mind, and discover just how her lips felt against his own. It was when his otherworldly blue eyes found her green eyes that everything changed, nether would be able to tell you for sure who had moved first, all that ether knew was the fact that one second they were standing a few feet away from each other and now they stood together Conner's arms wrapped around Buffy's petite waist holding her off the ground, his lips pressed hard against her own, it was a bruising needy kiss in which both were attempting to pour all of their bottled up feelings for the other out. For Conner it was an incredibly intense sensation as all of his abilities went crazy, He could feel as Buffy ran her hands though his hair her slightly calloused fingertips dragging across his scalp, her chest pressed against his own, heart beat racing in time with his own, but the most intense sensation was the feel of her soft lips as they pressed against his own, each slight curve in her lips, the feeling of her tongue as it brushed against his lips for a split second before he opened his mouth willingly allowing her tongue to invade his mouth before they began one of the age old dances between men and women.

For Buffy it was an immeasurably intense situation, her body feeling like it was on fire mere seconds after her lips had touched Conner's, it was so much stronger than any other feeling she had had for a long time, she didn't relies what had possessed her to try and push the kiss farther along, except the instant that Conner's tongue had touched her own all rational thought had left her mind and she could only resume what she had been doing beforehand her tongue dancing with his own.

They remained in that position tongues battling each other for dominance, it took a few minutes for the two to break away from the other, blue eyes tentatively opening to meet slightly glazed green, both male and female with large smiles spreading across their faces, as Conner slowly lower the grinning blonde back to the ground, some small part of his mind was telling him that they needed to talk whatever was going on between the two of them through but with his arms still wrapped around her, hands now resting upon her lower back, Buffy's hands having moved from running across his scalp to his shoulders an incredibly large grin on her face as she slowly moved her hands to the back of his neck interlocking her fingers before slowly pulling Conner's head down her lips becoming closer to his own and Conner couldn't help but to decide that they could wait to talk this whole thing through before he pressed his lips back against her own, this kiss was softer, nowhere near as needy as the first, and Conner couldn't help but to pray that it wouldn't be the last that the two would share.

**Well that is the new ending to the original an alien in Sunnydale, hope that everyone likes it and plz remember to read the sequal.**


End file.
